


Cold but not with You

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hide takes Kaneki iceskating.





	

“Is it safe?” asked the frightened Kaneki as he watched his boyfriend move around gracefully on the ice.

“Of course it’s safe,” called Hide. “Come on, Kaneki. It’s not as scary as you think. See?” Hide demonstrated by twirling in a circle slowly. “It’s fun! Come on.”

Kaneki furrowed his brow, nervous, but begun to make his way to the ice. Hide there, next to him in an instant.

“Come on,” he insisted. He outstretched both his hands, smiling at Kaneki. “I'll help you.”

Kaneki took both hand with hesitance. Hide begun to drag him across the ice. “Should you be doing this backwards?” asked Kaneki, alarmed.

Hide gave a prideful laugh. “I could iceskate in my sleep! Kaneki. You're going to be just fine.”

Kaneki sighed. Maybe he was worrying too much. He should just try to enjoy it. This was supposed to be fun. Boyfriend plus iceskating plus being alone should equal happiness, right?

But Kaneki was more scared than happy. Iceskating was not his favorite pastime. He could get seriously hurt, or worse—Hide could get seriously hurt! That was a thought Kaneki didn't enjoy.

“You're doing good, Kaneki!” Hide said, still smiling at him. “I'm going to let go.” Hide begun to pull his hands away, but Kaneki reached out and grabbed them again.

“I…I want to stay like this.”

And so they did.

They skated around like that, hands locked, for a long time, until Kaneki stumbled over his feet. He tripped and fell, knocking Hide over in the process.

Hide’s body slammed into the ice, while Kaneki’s slammed into Hide’s.

For a moment, the two men were too stunned to move, so they sat there, a bundle of scarfs and winter jackets

Suddenly, blood rushed to Kaneki’s face, realizing that he was lying on top of his poor blonde-haired boyfriend, who was probably in enough pain without Kaneki squashing him. “H-Hide! I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to, I just–”  
Kaneki stopped mid-sentence because something weird happened.

Hide begun laughing.

He laughed so hard, his face turned even more read than it was from the cold.

Kaneki felt his face flush with embarrassment. “What’s so funny?!”

“Ahahah, nothing. Just my boyfriend being adorable.” Hide brought himself to his feet, then outstretched a hand to help Kaneki up.

When he too was standing, Hide grabbed hold of Kaneki’s mitted hand and pecked him on the cheek.

“Now. Why don’t we grab some hot chocolate?”


End file.
